Wonderwall
by ijustlikewriting
Summary: Niall Horan and Kathryn Brooks have been friends since they were kids, and that hasn't changed, but a lot of other things have. How can they convert their friendship into love while struggling with everything else?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm trying out this story, so please tell me if I should continue it. I'll try to update as frequently as possible, but motivation always helps me, so please review! If this story gets taken down, I will either put it on or on my tumblr, which I will link you to if I need to. Thank you! :) -Emily

**Chapter One**

**Niall's POV (Point of View)**

I sat at the airport in one of those very uncomfortable chairs, twiddling my thumbs and waiting impatiently to see if my flight would be on time. Outside I could see clearly that the blizzard was at full force and wasn't stopping anytime soon. I wondered about Kat, my best friend. What was she doing? Was she waiting for me to call her? I had known Kathryn ever since we were about ten, when she moved to Ireland from New York, and being away from her for so long was terrible, especially since I loved her.

"Attention everybody," a voice came up over the speaker. I sat up straight and waited. "Due to the weather conditions, almost every flight will be delayed for at least two hours. Sorry for the inconvenience, but thank you for you cooperation. Thank you." There was a crack as the message ended, and everybody groaned, including me.

I pulled out my iPhone and dialed Kat's number, which I had memorized. It rang twice before Kathryn answered excitedly, "Hello?"

"Kat?" I replied. She squealed and I laughed a little. She was waiting for me. "Uh, well, this actually is not the call I wanted to give you. I'm still in London because my flight's been delayed because of the weather." I scrunched my face up, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh," Kat said. "It's not snowing though." I couldn't help but laugh a little, as she let out another, "Oh."

"Yeah," I said sadly. "Hopefully I'll be home soon though. I miss you."

"I miss you too," she answered. "Make sure you call me as soon as you land. Have a safe flight." I chuckled.

"Okay, Mum," I laughed. "I'll see you soon, Katie Kat. Merry Christmas." I hung up the phone, and reminisced on the first time I called her "Katie Kat." We were probably sixteen, and I was the only person who called her Kat. Everybody called her Katie or just Kathryn, so I mixed the two together and called her Katie Kat as a pet name sort of.

"Oh my God!" I looked up and saw a teenage girl with tears in her eyes and a shocked look on her face. "You're Niall Horan from One Direction!" I nodded.

"Uh, yeah, I am," I said quietly. I guess the hat didn't work well. People's heads turned from all directions and some girls even came over to me. I wasn't in the mood to be Niall Horan from One Direction. I loved our fans, but sometimes you get tired of running from fans everywhere you go.

Quickly, I got out of my seat and headed for the nearest bathroom, which was just in front of me fortunately. It was a good thing that most directioners were girls that wouldn't go in the boys' bathroom.

I stood against the wall for what had to be an hour. I couldn't take any chances. What if I walked out and everybody mobbed me? I decided that it was pretty safe, and cautiously walked out the door, putting my hat back on.

Well, I was wrong. There was a mob of people there, waiting for me to come out. I was about to run for it, when I felt a hand tug on my own fingers and pull me with her.

My rescuer was a a petite blond girl who was much faster than me. I had to sprint to keep up with her as we ran through the airport together and found a hiding place behind some plants.

"Here!" she yelled, diving behind them and sitting with her hand folded around her legs. I sat in the same style, struggling to catch my breath, but she seemed perfectly fine.

"Uh, thank you," I said once I could breathe again, blushing. "Really, thanks." She smiled and I noticed how straight her teeth were and how bright her green eyes were when she grinned.

"It's no problem," she said in a small voice. "I'm obviously used to the whole fan thing. People follow me everywhere." I knew that she was joking, so I laughed along with her. Then she held her hand out and shook my hand. "I'm Alexa, by the way. Alexa Peters."

"I'm-" I started, but she finished for me.

"Niall Horan," Alexa said. "I know. Everybody knows." I grinned and shrugged.

"Maybe not everybody," I said, embarrassed. Alexa laughed.

"I'm not too sure about that," she said, smirking. A phone buzzed in her pocket, and she groaned as she looked at it. "My mum is looking for me. I have to go."

"Do you want my number or something?" I asked her, surprising myself. _What are you doing? _Alexa looked just as shocked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," she said, grinning again. "Can I have your phone?" I handed her my phone and waited as she typed in her information. She handed it back to me and stood up.

"Well, bye!" she said. I stood up too.

"Bye, Alexa," I said. "Thank you again!" Alexa jogged away, which was probably equivalent to the speed of my running. I couldn't help but think that it wouldn't be such a horrible day after all.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! I promise chapters will be longer and better once I get this story going. Please leave feedback! I love you. :) -Emily


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Kathryn's POV**

Hours had passed since Niall's call and I was becoming impatient. When I was anxious about something, I did whatever I could to distract me, which resulted in a clean house, freshly painted nails, and memorizing all the words to every Taylor Swift song and learning them on guitar. I loved music, but nobody knew about my hobby. Music was Niall's thing, and I was not going to take that away from him. Nobody had ever heard me sing or play guitar before. It was my little secret.

_"All you are is mean," _I belted. Faintly I heard my iPhone vibrate. I squealed, pushed away, my guitar, and answered with, "Niall! Hi!"

"Hey, Kat!" he said, laughing. "I literally just got home about a half hour ago. Do you want to come over?" I nodded, but then I realized we weren't in the same room.

"Yeah," I said. "I'll be over in about five minutes." I hung up and checked myself out in the mirror. I loved fashion, meaning I always wanted to look and feel pretty. I was wearing black leggings, an over-sized knit jumper, and my boots. My brunette hair was in a low side ponytail with a black beanie. I was only going to Niall's, so it was okay.

I grabbed my bag and threw my phone inside, and then I put on my coat. I rushed downstairs where my mum, dad, and little brother Gavin were sitting in the living room. "Uh, Niall just got home. I'm going over his house," I told them. Mum nodded as if I didn't even say anything. I hated that. They made me feel invisible, which was why I was constantly out of the house with Niall when he was home.

About three minutes later, I pulled up to the curb in front of the Horan home. Well, actually it was just Mr. Horan, Greg, and Niall. When Niall was younger, his parents split up and Greg and Niall went with their dad.

I walked up to the door and knocked. When Niall answered, I screamed and jumped into his arms. He stumbled back a few steps, laughed, and hugged me back. "It's nice to see you too, Kat," he chuckled. I jumped down and hugged Mr. Horan and Greg who were standing next to us laughing.

"It's nice to see you, Katie," Mr. Horan said. I grinned.

"You too," I said.

"Let's go up to my old room," Niall suggested. I nodded and followed him upstairs. Niall's room was left exactly the way it had, with it's blue walls and football posters. There were cork boards with pictures of Niall, our old friends, and me, and even a few of the band.

"It looks the same as it did when we were sitting in here the morning of your audition," I pointed out, sitting on one of the bean bag chairs. Niall laughed.

"It's like the only thing that hasn't changed," he said, smiling a little sadly. I nodded. "Well, how has life been for you?" I shook my head.

"Well, terrible," I admitted. "Everybody is out doing amazing things and traveling, and I'm just Kathryn and I'm stuck in Mullingar. I finished with top grades, but I don't even know what I want to do with my life. I promised myself that I would go to uni next year, but I can't see that happening when I have no job. And my family doesn't even care about me. Well, Gavin does, but he's three." I actually could not believe I just said that. I hate complaining about my life when people had it so much worse than me.

Niall stared at me shocked. "Kat, I had no idea." I bit my lip and sighed heavily, shaking my head.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "I shouldn't have said that. Let's just enjoy Christmas and the time we have together, okay?" Niall shook his head.

"No, I can't knowing that you hate your life and that you're not happy. I'm so sorry," he said. "Know what? Why don't you move in with me in London?" My mouth hung open. I didn't mean for that to happen.

"Niall, what?" I sputtered. "I can't." Niall actually laughed.

"Yes, you can," he said. "I have a whole flat to myself, and didn't we always say we were going to move to London together?" I smiled.

"We were young," I told him. "We didn't know anything. Niall, I can't. You have your own life out there. I can't just move in."

"Yes, you can," he said, getting excited. "I want you to. Life is great for me, but it would even better to know that you're happy and that I get to see you everyday again." I grinned, deep in thought.

"I guess so," I said. "As long as you want me to, I'll move in with you." Niall smiled almost as big as he did the day he made it through his first audition. And I couldn't help but be excited, even though I was afraid of ruining things for Niall.

**Niall's POV**

"Kat, you have whipped cream on you nose," I laughed, reaching over the table and wiping it off with my finger. Kat and I were sitting in starbucks the next day drinking hot chocolate and talking. Kat grinned and took another sip. "Sometimes I swear you're a five year old stuck inside an eighteen year old girl's body." Kat stuck her tongue out at me.

"And in June, I'll be a six year old in a nineteen year old's body," she said excitedly. Even though it was about a half a year away, she was still thinking about her birthday. Kat loved all birthdays and throwing big parties for people.

"Haha, I'm already nineteen," I teased, smirking.

"You suck," Kat said, laughing. "I don't care how old you are, I will always be a lot more mature than you." I started cracking up. Kat gave even Louis competition with immaturity and craziness.

"Ah, I miss this," I admitted, grinning. Kat wrapped a strand of hair around her finger and looked up at me with her dark brown eyes.

"You miss what?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"You, us, I don't know," I said. "Just hanging out with you and being able to fool around with you in person and not through skype." Kat nodded.

"I missed this too," she said. "But, if I do move in with you, we could do stuff like this almost everyday again." I nodded.

"Hey, what are you doing for Christmas?" I asked randomly. Kat laughed, putting down her mug.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she said, smirking. "My family will go over your house, obviously. "We'll eat, exchange presents, and get drunk." I laughed, thinking of drunk Kat. Apparently she was funnier than I was, which I've heard is pretty hilarious.

"Shit, I have to go," she said, checking the time on her phone. "I have to pick up my grandmum from the airport."

"Which one?" I asked her. One of Kat's grandmums was really sweet, but her mum's mother wasn't exactly the kindest person.

"Nana," Kat said, groaning. "I'm sorry, Niall. I can't be late though. You could come with me, but I don't think you would." I shook my head and laughed.

"No thanks," I said. "I have to finish up wrapping some presents anyway. I'll see you later." I stood up and hugged Kat.

I loved being home, but the thought that Kat might move to London with me was simply amazing. Paris was the city of love, but maybe London could be too?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! It would be great if you guys could review and tell me what you like/dislike about this story! :) Oh, and Kat is based off of Ariana Grande, by the way. I love her. **

**I hope you liked this chapter! :) xx**


End file.
